1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training machine used for the purpose of fitness and aerobics by which to improve the heart-lung related function and to burn fat, a training machine used for supporting or accelerating his/her exercise in the course of rehabilitation such as medical training for the body and mental state, or a training machine for use as his/her entertainment and leisure and so on. It particularly relates to a training machine for displaying images for the exerciser. Moreover, the present invention relates to an image output processing device and an image output processing method for displaying the image for the exerciser. Moreover, the present invention relates to a recording medium which stores the image outputting program for displaying the image for the exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, training apparatus provides one with an exercise for enhancing healthiness, medical training, or certain entertainment and leisure. For example, as a training machine, there are known a bike machine reproducing the exercise by stepping on the pedal of a bicycle, a treadmill reproducing the running, a chest press and a shoulder press improving the muscle force of the chest and shoulder, or a rowing machine reproducing the exercise of rowing a boat, and so on.
In these training machines, the exercise itself provided by the training machines is oftentimes mechanical and boring, and one usually gets bored within a short period of time unless one has to do the exercise in order to recover from illness or out of necessity. For example, when exercising by pedaling the bike machine, the exerciser often tries to kill time by looking at a magazine or television.
Moreover, in general, the exercisers often do not know about which training machine to use and how much exercise using such a machine will be effective. Moreover, there are many occasions where the exerciser thinks and misunderstands that the best way to obtain the maximum effect is to continue exercising under painful conditions. Thus, there are occasions where the exercisers perform unnecessarily severe exercise.
Moreover, in the conventional training machines, some have a mechanism generating a load for the exercise, output a load level by a lamp for the types of load generation, and display an image. Though in this training machine the load level is indicated to the exerciser by the lamp, it is difficult to let the exerciser know whether it is a proper exercise by providing only this load level information.
The U.S. Techtricks, Inc. is developing a bike machine where graphics move relative to the pedal. Though in this bike machine the boredom of the exerciser can be prevented by the graphics, the exerciser would not know whether it is an appropriate exercise or not.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S61-45726, a health information apparatus is disclosed in which a pulse rate serving as a body's physiological information is converted to an electric signal by a sensor, said electric signal is input to an arithmetic circuit so as to select an address of the audio data memory, the digital data of said selected address is converted to an audio analog signal by an audio synthesis circuit, and said analog signal is output from a speaker as an audio sound via a power amplifier. However, in this health information apparatus, there are problems where the boredom in the exercise cannot be prevented and more over the information will be lost if the exerciser misses hearing the audio sound since the information is given to the exerciser by the audio sound.
As described above, in the conventional training machines, whether the exercise is appropriate cannot be easily and properly grasped by the exerciser.